Chain Game
by 1Demoness
Summary: After the events of Tenrou Island, two girls arrive in Fiore for better or for worse. Watch Marionette and Aether, girls from our world, learn their new magic and compete in the Grand Magic Games years later where heads will turn to see the best sides of our girls.
1. Chapter 1

The arrival of Acnologia, the dragon of the Apocalypse, at Tenroujima catalyzed a series of catastrophes. As we know from the safety of our computer screens or the pages of our books, the dragon's arrival would force Fairy Tail's First Master to cast a massive spell, hiding the island and the dragon for 7 years, taking the (arguably) most influential Fairy Tail mages with it. However, while our focus was at the island in this moment, we were unable to see another occurrence in Fiore. With a spell of such great power, the shift in magical pressure would leave a residue capable of strengthening other spells of the same dark-dimensional characteristics. At that very moment, a dark guild's plot benefitted.

You see, as the dragon approached, a dark guild on the mainland hoped to cast a Summoning Spell that would bring them fame and fortune. A spell lost to time, or rather an old dusty manuscript in the ruins of a fortress they were currently squatting in. This spell would cause misfortune to two individuals from our very own world, and whether the time continuum would be altered remains to be seen…

('o')

"Aether, look look look look! It's a full moon- wanna howl?" Marionette turned quickly to her companion, a skip in her step despite the hours in the library they just spent pouring overwork. She was a canine-like creature, her personality seemingly chipper but able to think on the dark sides of reality without a wince. Her status as a university junior meant long hours lacking sufficient rest, but bouts of self-induced naps inside and outside of class ensured stores of energy for excitement even in the early hours. Her strawberry-blond curls frizzed and bounced on her shoulders as she fought for the attention of Aether, her friend that was somehow able to cope with the exhausting mood swings and hyperactivity. Like Marionette's green eyes reflected a sense of light in lingering darkness of crude thoughts and a hyperactive mind, Aether's own rich-brown eyes were a testament to their similar minds. Even as Marionette almost hopped around like a young hound catching a scent, her cool-colored array of athletic clothing giving a lack of obnoxious background noise, Aether was the Doberman. Her sleek, brown hair waved around the shoulders of her leather jacket, gate smooth even with her shorter frame.

"Usually, I'd say yes, but it just stopped raining and you forgot my umbrella that you borrowed last time. I'd rather not be caught in the rain. Plus thanks to you I skipped out on another date."

"Exactly. Soooooo, let's let out some steam and call it a night. Come on." Marionette lead the way into the small wooded area on campus. "Nothing bad's gonna happen… nope… you know what never mind." She tried to turn, but her senior-compatriot caught her shoulder.

"Nope; let's do this."

"Maybe you won't sound like a chihuahua this time, ne?"

"Oh , you ass!" And as such, Aether took chase after her friend, weaving through the trees and howling through the night. It was all fun and games, but after a minute something changed. It felt off… The sky was still dark, the moon high, but the woods weren't this big around campus. The air felt like static, almost alive like the lightning bugs you could see on a warm night. But the sounds changed.

"Gotcha! Uh, Marionette?" Marionette had stopped, not stopping her friend's tackle.

"Aether, what do you hear?"

"Um… cicadas, crickets, water… no cars."

"Exactly. And I should have landed in mud from the rain. What the hell." They both looked down to find indeed, they had landed in dry grass, any sign of any rainfall absent from their blades.

"Um… Aether. I think we should go back." Marionette felt foreboding chills up her spine. "I think we should go now."

They turned as a unit, finding that after the tackle they had landed in a dark cleaning, but what stopped their retreat was the glint of eyes in front of them. Even more so, the movements they could hear approaching from behind the figure.

The figure moved from the trees to show a large man, biker gets up like something out of Sons of Anarchy.

"Well boys, what do we have here? I think we found our prize." As he spoke, he brought a hand forward, a chain suddenly extending from his palm. "Ladies, if you'd be so kind as to come on over, I am sure we could be hospitable." His guildmates also entered the clearing, forming a semi-circle around the pair. It was like a gang of bikers and greasers, except with some sort of magic. What with magically appearing chains, glowing brass knuckles, and was that… wheels for feet? Ya, no idea there.

It was the first few seconds of observation that pushed the girls into motion. Turning, they instinctively latched onto each other's arms for a pulley system, propelling themselves away from the men. Aether was stronger, her small stature made up in weight lifting and self-defense training, while Marionette focused on speed and agility, years of sports pushing her to escape any immediate threats. Both were strong, yes, but they also knew that some weird-magical shit was happening and they needed out as fast as possible.

The men seemed almost ecstatic at the chase as they pursued. While the girls ran, they were forced to dodge attacks. The man-on-wheels pushed them right, while the whip sounds caused by a chain forced them to duck the approaching force. Marionette tried to split so that maybe they could divide, but no conscious thought could force their hands apart as they fled with only their fear and instinct guiding them. Branches whipped and cut their faces, while long-range attacks of fire and metal bruised and burned tissue, tearing at their clothing. Aether pushed Marionette to the left to avoid a tree, accidentally sending them rolling down a hill as the men hoot a hollered from all around. They separated, rolling until being forced to a stop by a stone wall. Disoriented, they could do nothing but lay there, wheezing in pain as the men approached.

They cried out as a chain found itself wrapped tightly around each of them, rolled to look up at their supposed leader. "Well, that was a nice chat- a little stroll through the scenery. Welcome to your new home, the guild of Chain Game. Don't worry; we aren't always as kinky as it sounds." It was in that moment that Marionette's eyes widened in realization, sharing a look with Aether. They had been corralled like animals as they ran, their path directed and diverted as needed to reach the goal. "Now, let's have your names my dears." He first approached Aether, and as his face grew too close Aether spits in his eye. "Well then. Dr. Jekyl? If you'd please." Suddenly, excruciating pain traveled through Marionette's chains as electricity burned skin and rattled through her bones, eliciting a scream. What felt like an hour was but seconds of torment as Aether was forced to watch her friend's body bend under the voltage. "No. Marionette! Please stop- it's Aether! What the hell do you want?!"

The leader turned back, a wicked grin stretching his goatee as his piercing eyes took in the new arrivals. "Hmmm, Aether and Marionette. I see… I am Vincent, your guild master. And what we want… well, you're our new members- our hole in one! What can I say men, ask for fame and glory and we get two teen girls- guess we will have to house train em, eh?" Again, hollering answered. However, their comment also gave another pause. Surveying each other, there was definitely a change. What bodies were once through puberty and that of women, they were now pubescents- 13 to 14 if they could guess. Shit- new world, and they didn't even know their ages anymore.

"Let's go inside, we deserve a bonfire. Knock em out, Vertigo." And like that, the ringed man did something with his hand as a gas traveled directly toward them. One wiff, and their vision went black, a sense of weightlessness taking over in the black night.

('w')

Howdy guys! It's been a while! Obviously, I don't own Fairy Tail, but Chain Game and our two new arrivals are mine. Though I want to explain a little bit if you'll indulge me.

Marionette and Aether are not really self-inserts, but their background is a tribute to me and my best friend in college. She just graduated and I am now a senior, and she made a huge impact on my insecure ass, in a good way. She is the friend I have always wanted and don't think I could do without. Yes, when it is a full moon we do act like idiots on campus, howling at the moon. And yes, she is the leather to my soccer/quidditch cleats. We don't get to see each other a lot, but when we do we act freaking weird, and I am going to miss it.

Regarding the 'portal' in the woods, this is a thought I have all the time. My campus is small with woods and trees all around. When I see a puddle, I think about Inuyasha or Munto, about the possible escape such a portal would provide. Or when walking to a class by the woods, what if I just walked in and disappeared? Though, even if there is a portal, I know it won't be all blossoms and daisies. There may not be a utopia on the other side of that waterfall, but maybe there is…

And I know, if there is actually someone who has read all my ongoing stories(I am trying to find time to update, I am sorry) you may notice a theme. My protagonists always have a dark event in their past it seems. This isn't just some emo shit, or like "Deadpool had something right" shit, but something really important to me. I went through high school half in the hospital with an autoimmune disease, and I have learned how to live and become stronger with it. This isn't a pity party, it is the truth. These dark backgrounds of my characters are combinations of dreams and nightmares I have experienced, and fears of the future if I need surgery or if that one boyfriend actually took his depression and obsession to scary measures.

Sorry, I just really wanted to write this. Remember, pain is a part of life. Find those friends you can depend on, that won't judge you for who you are and deal with your psychotic behaviors(we are all weird in some way- we all have something lol). And with pain, there is a saying: it builds character. Like Saiyans in DBZ, we learn from mistakes and grow stronger from defeats. If anyone ever wants to talk I am open, and I am not trying to preach, I am just trying to write some nerdy shit, get it off my chest, and if it reaches anyone, feel free to message. I know I don't have a lot of followers or those who read my posts, but for those who I have, I am deeply grateful. You are the reason for my random smiles during lectures and luncheons. When I open an email and see a new member of my family or a sweet comment, I feel bad for not updated more, but also a little excited. Okay… really happy and ecstatic.

If you are still reading this, kudos to you lol. Love ya, have an excellent day, and I will try to update soon. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

What they woke up to was cold darkness. The bite of metal sat heavy around their wrists and ankles, while the stone floor had little give, making their bodies stiffer than a wood plank. As their eyes adjusted, the reality settled in. Marionette and Aether were chained in the stone cellar of an old fortress it seemed. No windows meant no clue on the time of day, but the light peaking through the bottom of a door on the opposite side gave clue that the guild was awake and active. Marionette moved to get closer to Aether, but the chains were just short. Aether moved to meet her but found that the fall down the hill had done more bruising then she thought, making moving less attractive. "How the hell are you moving after all of that tumbling and electrocution?"

"I'd be seen as insane by the 18th century, remember? Got to live up to it" Marionette chortled back before coughing. "But in all seriousness, I am used to all that- even electrocution. It's amazing what sports trainers get away with in the name of medicine."

Aether cracked a smile before the sound of the door opening caught their attention. The girls turned to find the supposed 'guild master', whatever that meant, and a couple of lackeys in their BDSM/biker gang glory. "Hello, ladies! Hope you had a great sleep! I know I did." That got some laughs out of the men behind Vincent before a stern look got them to shut up. "Now, my little money makers, I understand by the way you fled last night, that you don't have any magic. Now, don't worry, we prepared for that tidbit. Dr. Jekyll?"

The scrawny man with skinny black jeans, black mesh top and spectacles stepped forward. "Our dear Dr. Jekyll was able to procure some lacrimas if you will." The good doctor went over to a desk station in the corner, overlooked earlier in the need to see one another well, shrugged on a white coat that definitely did not fit the guild's aesthetic whatsoever, and from a drawer grabbed two crystals the size of Chinese health balls. "He lacks qualification, but I'm sure he'll do a fine job inserting them in you."

"Wait, what the hell!" Marionette was freaking out, while Aether was pushing herself up and away, gritting her teeth against her pained muscles. "That is so not legal, and how the hell with our bodies react? What if it kills us?!"

"Then we'll just have to summon someone else. **Chain Lock.**" After Vincent command, the chains bound them to the floor, stomach up. "Don't worry, if you don't survive, well, then it will be over. If you survive, you'll have magic and our fun will begin."

"Like it hasn't already, you leather fucks." Aether bit out before screaming in pain. Marionette looked over to find the resident doctor crouched beside her, knife cutting an opening above her heart before forcing the lacrima below her sternum. Her screams shut off as her eyes rolled back into her head, head rolling on the dirty ground that was slowly colored red while the doctor stitched up the cut.

"Aether! You sick fuck!" Marionette struggled with the chains as the doctor walked to her.

"Now now, calm down or my hand may slip." Marionette spit in his face, only to get backhanded for the effort. "Oh, dearie looks like you get to stay awake for yours." His knife dug into the flesh near her right hip, eliciting a shriek as the knife conducted an electric current to the wound. "Oh, how I love the smell of burning flesh in the morning." His hand then shoved the lacrima into her body, careful not to break any organs, but enough to widen the cut into an ugly tear.

"Jekyll, we want them to survive if possible. Stop fiddling around in there."

Jeyll quickly removed his hand, hitting the seared flesh on the way making Marionette stifle a shriek. _They've already gotten enough fun out of our pain. Stay fucking quiet for once in your life Marionette!_ She let herself settle; a wince still presents with each pull of a stitch. _I've seen this in the movies, but let's try it._ She went limp in a moment, letting her eyes and head roll when the doctor was about finished.

"Are they both still alive Jekyll?" Vincent was annoyed; the sadistic bastard better not have taken his fun too far; those lacrima were rare and expensive, and they didn't want to draw attention to the guild if one died and they had to find another.

Jekyll moved to Aether, peeling back her eyelids and feeling her pulse, strong showing she was only passed out. However, when he moved move Marionette's eyes, she lunged forward.

"Ahhhh, you bitch." A kick to the face knocked her out while a hand to his neck staunched his bleeding. "She bit me!"

That had the guys laughing at his expense, and while they argued Vincent looked on. _If they stay alive, we may become stronger yet!_

('u')

A week passed, and the stitches finally healed, but there was no sign of magic. They were fed an watered twice a day, dogs chained in the basement for all their worth. Men cackled and joked at them, laughing at their threats since they were from the mouths of two chained early-teen girls, but never did anything more. That is until Dr. Jekyll returned with news from the closest town's library miles away. "Boss, they are alive so the lacrima has probably absorbed, but they need something to trigger their magic."

"Like what? Whips and chains?" That got some whistles from the crowd around the fire in the 'throne room', various perverted comments shouted back in reply.

"Precisely." That got everyone to shut up. "The book talked about how the lacrima responds to stressful situations, so we need to give them something to stress over."

Vincent couldn't really draw words. However, he was brought back to the present as his smirk joined the many forming on the faces of his guild members. "No boys, don't do anything I wouldn't do." That got a couple of chuckles. "So, we have to make their lives a living hell for however long it takes for their magic to show. Do what you want, but no raping and no maiming. We want them to survive, but who said a little fun and pain can't go a long way!" They all raised a glass to that, hooting and hollering as they chugged a glass before rock paper scissoring to figure out torture shifts (who said they were all idiots – everyone needs a regimen! Whether they will stick to it… We don't know).

('v')

Aether was the first to mutate and reveal her magic. It was during a dinner one day. You see, for meals the girls were now chained in the throne room, still surrounded by other mages so no means of escape, but also slowly integrating them into the guild (or at least trying). Many techniques had been used; paper magic, electrocution, many used beatings for fun, fire for burns or Vertigo's various gases (think Ichiya but malicious), but nothing had worked. That is until this night of drinking and singing. A man used flute magic for various tunes usually, but the sheer amount of booze everyone had had them singing one toon over and over for hours on end. Marionette was annoyed, yes, but Aether was breaking from the unintentional sound torture (it's a thing-look it up alongside death whistle). Weeks of the beatings and constant banter had her wishing for silence, a breather from the hell they had fallen in.

"Shut the hell up for once!" Aether screamed, eyes closed and fists clenched. Then, silence. Not even their breathing could be heard, and it was beautiful while it lasted.

A punch to her gut made her start and sounds rushed back in, men yelling and trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Guess we found your mojo, huh Aether?" Vincent's voice carried above everyone's, drawing attention. "Well men looks like we got a sound mage to train!"

(*-*)

Three months passed since their arrival, and while Aether was trained under strict supervision, Marionette's torture never ended. Nights were a reprieve, a time alone to themselves to reconnect even if they had yet to hug since their arrival, but that only lasted for a few hours and they were usually passed out. Beatings, electrocution, sleep deprivation, sound torture, searing, suffocation, anything you could really think of had been done many times, but nothing was setting off Marionette. That is, until the waterboarding.

It wasn't new; hell, she had nearly drowned so many times she couldn't count on her hands, but it was the drowning. Drowning was her greatest fear, and every time Windell the water mage brought in his bucket and groupies, she felt sick.

This time though, after he filled the bucket, he let Spartan do your job. Spartan loved the beatings; his skill was hardening his skin so that every punch dealt a bruise. But now, the strong boy was getting excited and cocky. As Marionette's body flailed for breath, he laughed. And as her movements slowed, he laughed until Windell had enough and pulled her up.

"Man, way to ruin the fun."

"She was almost gone, you idiot! She can't die on my watch! Vincent would have my head!"

"Eh, she's fine, see? Take a chill pill!" Spartan turned back to where Marionette was coughing her cuts up on the floor (not literally though). "You ready for round two?"

She tried to move away, but her head of matted curls was grabbed and forced back to the bucket, but her face never hit the water. Instead, it kept moving away from her, preventing any possibility of drowning.

"What the hell-" Spartan was cut off as a water tendril shot of the bucket and into his eye, it's spear like shape allowing it to slip straight through the eye and into the brain, killing him on the spot.

"Spartan! You bitch!" The other groupies moved to attack, but Windell stepped forward.

"No, get Vincent. Seems I have an apprentice."

Marionette could only look on, too tired to think and too surprised to move… or was it the other way around. Either way, the torture had finally ended and the torture begins.

(1_1)

Yup, here we go again! Hope you like it so far. I am just trying to get my ideas out there before I get busy and distracted again, but I am excited to explore with Marionette and Aether. Let me know what you think, reviews or likes of some kind would be dope, and have a great one!

As always, I don't own Fairy Tail, but Chain Game and its weird fucks are mine. And think of Dr Jekyll as Rumpelstiltskin from early Once Upon a Time.

Vincent = chain/binding magic, guild master

Dr Jekyll = electricity

Vertigo = gas magic

Windell = water magic

Spartan = hardening magic

Aether = music/sound/void magic

Marionette = water magic


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back! I don't own Fairy Tail, but Aether and Marionette are mine. Much love, and I hope you like!

It had been a little more than a year since their arrival, and training seemed to have hit its peak.

Aether's teacher was strict one minute, and mellow the next as he sang songs and smoked pipes every meal, activity as unpredictable as the breeze on any day. Her powers themselves allowed her to control sounds, how they traveled through the air, and their effect on her listeners. She could craft a song to put the men to sleep, or bring them to a rallying cry, and steal the voice of any annoying dweeb. In this same way, her practice relied on social visits with their guild, and her relationships were no longer as caustic as they once were. However, Marionette was a different story.

Marionette's elemental magic was water, and as such, she was taught in the woods with Windell and his small team. Spartan had never forgiven her, and he showed his dislike in every combat practice. Windell, on the other hand, was a man devoid of emotion. He was strict in form and depended on the more traditional training associated with magic. While Spartan trained the body, Windell trained the mind, and both shaped how her magic progressed into an art. Her speed and strength were reflected in her grace as she moved, while her mind showed in her control of the ever-changing element.

While Aether was always in the guild or working with her teacher, Marionette was in the wilderness with but a few members. Aether became the center of attention, a tavern's musician whose music reached all ears, while Marionette was the animal who returned for intermittent amounts of time. As their knowledge of this new world grew, their connection diminished….

('o')

"Hellllooo Chain Game!" Master Vincent's voice echoed through the hall, his presence and enthusiasm succeeding in riling up his biker phenoms. "It's that time of year again, for the Grand Magic Games! I know many of you might be wondering why this is important, as we have never placed before – BUT – our new age arrivals have settled in nicely, don't you think?" The members hooted and hollered, some patting Aether's back as they laughed, or looked to Marionette perched on one of the broken columns in the throne room. "Well, what do you say we put em to the test? See if they get us placement in the finals, hmmm? Now, of course, we can't expect this immediately, but we have some gifts for you dearies!" Dr. Jekyll's sudden appearance on stage rattled Marionette, especially after noticing the two boxes in his hands. "Don't be shy, bring em up!"

With that command, hands grabbed the girls, ushering them upfront not too nicely. Couple of trips and falls through the small crowd had them at the feet of the stage, before being lifted up by a few of the taller attendees.

"Now, my little doves, I have two gifts for you!" Upon receiving the box, they made eye contact. It had been a while since they were so close, but their eyes shared the same feelings of apprehension at the well-crafted boxes. "Go on!"

Opening the boxes, their hearts stopped as one. Skin turned pale, as eyes dilated in fear and heads went light. "What a look, I think they like it, boys! Now, we had to reward em for getting stronger, and now that they are gonna be representing Chain Game, gotta make sure their up to the task no?" The crowds laughed, but the girls couldn't think. Aether was frozen, unable to fully digest what the box, but Marionette knew and she bolted. However, the master's chains restrained her, and they were taken back to the basement from whence they came so many months ago.

For within the boxes were two, beautifully crafted items for each. The first seemed a necklace. There was a dove as if in mid-flight, whose wings were restrained by the chains used to wrap around the throat. Its design was delicate, but it meant so much more for the master. It was a beautiful collar for his new pets, disguised as a choker. Alongside it was the promise of the guild's future rise in power. A lacrima for each, one dragon and one god, both of which would become Chain Game's weapons in the future games.

('^')

(2 years after arrival, and their first GMG – about 17 years old)

"Stupid job. Stupid guild. Stupid games getting us more jobs, and stupid names…." Marionette was annoyed, to say the least. It had been 2 months since the games, and while Aether and Marionette were not fully awakened, their guild still placed fifth in the finals surprisingly. More jobs were coming in asking for the two beauties of Chain Game, or rather the Dragoness or the Muse(if you cant guess that Marionette received the dragon slayer lacrima, and Aether the god slayer lacrima, shame on you), and more greed followed as few breaks were allowed to ensure maximum efficiency when earning rewards for the guild. Their sudden boosts in lost magic allowed them to pass most of their guildmates in power, thus forcing them to fight each other in the hopes of actually seeing improvement.

As of right now, Marionette was actually on her way 'home' from a rather difficult job taking place in the mountains, and it would take at least a day to walk back to Crocus and hit the rail. Her clothes were ragged, the black heeled boots scuffed and leather jacket shredded, leaving ripped jeans and a teal tank top to cover what it could.

There wasn't much to think about really. The walk was nice as the woods seemed to calm her inner dragon, its anger at their constant subjugation since its 'birth' finally quieted to a content rumbling. A brook to her left laughed as it tripped and fell down the hillside, its pleasant presence acting as a balm on her tired mind. These past few weeks had actually been the first times she had been allowed on solo jobs (whether an increase in the guild's faith or the collar's power radius was the cause, she knew not) but she was finally able to explore this new world without the stifling presence of her rabid guildmates. However, her guild was running her haggard with their job requests, and each job she returned more scuffed than the last. But this time she would take a long way home. Take her time to relax and explore, some time to herself.

That is until a small buzz hit her ear. It was a sound too far off in the distance to make out, but definitely unnatural as far as Marionette was concerned. _I could have sworn I cleared the mountain of those weird apes – did I miss one?_ There wasn't much to go on, but she knew what direction the sound came from and walked in that direction. The next sound was more of a grunt, but as she started to pick up speed, a scream had her running at full tilt. _THAT was no Vulcan. _

The various yells became clearer, and the scent of blood hung in the air, but what angered her was the scene she came upon. Broken branches indicated a chase, while burns and sliced trees laid in the groups wake described their intent. _Definitely not Vulcan._ Meters away there seemed to be a clearing, but she stayed hidden to see the situation first.

Men were laughing as their attached two boys, one of which was unconscious and being defended by the other. The men showed wear and tear like the boys had put up a good fight, but she could sense their depleted energy stores and knew they were in bad shape.

Marionette crept from the tree line, emerging behind the offenders, her presence only noticed by the boy as he looked on in confusion at the new arrival.

Her smile sought to calm him, but a whiff told them more about each other than before any introduction could…. _Dragonslayer…_ This helped to reassure the boy, his stance slightly relaxing as the female's aura sought to calm, while the knowledge struck Marionette and her beast hard. _Young dragonslayers… These guys are so going down. _

The cracking of knuckles alerted the laughing bandits to her presence, but spinning around they were greeted by a haggard girl. "Hey girlie, whatcha doin out in this neck of the woods?"

"Oh you know, just fuckin around. Hey kid?" The boy's eyes shot to hers, body tensing again in case of a new assault, "Need a hand?" Without waiting for an answer, Marionette shot forward. Of the three men, she went left first for the weapons expert. A swift punch to the neck had him chocking on the ground, while the kick the head had him out for the count. _Two more to go…_ From the smell, the one on the left was like smoke, while the right was like rain. _Interesting, fire and water combo._ The fire mage sought to strike first, but Marionette ducked under the blast before moving to dodge the water whip aimed for her neck. "Ohhh I like that, think I can do it?" Marionette quickly copied the magic, her whip quickly flicked the extinguish the fire mages hands and pull him close for a headbutt, immediately regretting the action even if the man was now out of the equation. "Damn, talk about a hard head." Looking at the water mage, she simply held up her arm and allowed the whip to wrap. "Really, is that all you know how to do? Embarrassing." And to the man's astonishment, she brought her arm to her mouth, slurping up the whip-like spaghetti. "Ugh, how old is that water, man?" "What the hell?!" And with a swift sweep of the legs and stomp of the ground, the bandits were goners.

Turning to the kid, she finally took the time to assess the situation. He had a cut running down his right eye no doubt from the water mage's whip, and by his height, he couldn't be much younger than her actually, just no puberty yet. His blond hair was matted, clothes ripped and stained, and yet he stood, even if he was swaying slightly. As she moved to approach, he answered with a threatening growl, crouching over his companion. _Oh brother…_


End file.
